farcryfandomcom-20200222-history
Far Cry 4 Loot List
Loot refers to the various items you can find scattered throughout Kyrat either by searching chests or looting enemies bodies. It can be used to sell for money or used to craft new equipment. Loot to be sold A. * Aviators "At first glance these look like genuine brand-name aviator-style sunglasses, but closer inspection reveals them to be a Chinese copy." Sell price: ₭5,700 B. * Black Eagle Feathers "These feathers are large and fine to the touch. You should sell them to someone who can make use of them." Sell price: ₭2,000 * Black Market Drugs "There is no easy way to obtain these imported meds in Kyrat. Finding a stash like this is like finding gold dust, unless you already found some gold dust." Sell price: ₭33,000 * Bible "A well-read King James Version. Highlighted passages reference violence and have applicable gun names written next to them." Sell price: ₭500 * Birth Control "A 21 pack of pills, half empty. Unfortunately, baby delivery service was suspended after all the storks were crafted into ammo pouches." Sell price: ₭1,400 * Bone Toothpick "Someone has sharpened the baculum, or penis bone, of a honey badger and used it as a toothpick." Sell price: ₭4,500 C. * Calling Card "A pre-paid phone card. Its value is difficult to determine, since there doesn't seem to be a single payphone in the whole country." Sell price: ₭6,400 * Camera Lens "A telephoto lens with a crack in the front element. It'll never take a clear picture again, but it might still be worth money." Sell price: ₭3,800 * Can Opener "A keychain-sized metal can opener with a hinged cutting tooth. You'd be amazed how many canned foods don't come with their own key." Sell price: ₭4,900 * Cell Phone "An inexpensive flip phone. No apps, no custom ringtones, just calling and texting. Display shows full battery, but no signal." Sell price: ₭6,000 * Cognac Cigars "These luxurious Cuban cigars are hand-rolled, infused with cognac, and smell incredible. One thing is for sure - they are certainly very expensive." Sell price: ₭32,000 * Chlorine Tablets "Will kill 99% of the pathogens that live in Kyrat's drinking water, but leave it tasting like it came from a public swimming pool." Sell price: ₭7,500 * Comic Book "A well thumbed copy of issue #65 of the Nirmana Gita, an illustrated retelling of the battle for creation between Banashur and Yalung." Sell price: ₭5,100 * Conflict Diamond "Warlords and mercenaries come and go, but a blood diamond is forever. This one's from Bowa-Seko and should be worth quite a bit." Sell price: ₭16,000 * Corporate Bonds "Boring looking paperwork, but paperwork with watermarks and holograms and a market value of a small Kyrati house nonetheless." Sell price: ₭38,000 * Cryptocurrency Drive "The label on this ruggerdized hard drive indicates that it contains a large amount of virtual currency. Sell it before the market collapses." Sell price: ₭34,000 D. * Diary "A Golden Path fighter's personal journal. Entries cover various patrols and skirmishes, as well as mundane details of everyday life." Sell price: ₭4,000 * Digital Pet "Even Royal Guards get lonely. A robot is only a machine if no one loves it, and this virtual pocket partner is practically flesh and soul." Sell price: ₭10,000 E. * Elephant Statue "Carved from stone, this simple statue is adorned with a necklace of woven flowers." Sell price: ₭2,500 F. * Flash Drive "A high-capacity USB memory stick. Could contain CIA malware, but more likely is just hardcore porn and drug formulas." Sell price: ₭8,700 * Fountain Pen "A fountain pen with a black resin body and 18kt gold nib. This is a luxury writing instrument, so expect a good price." Sell price: ₭12,000 G. * Gamebook "In this riveting Choose A Path Adventure, YOUR choices determine if Jack Carver successfully escapes the deadly island of Dr. Krieger." Sell price: ₭5,400 * Gold Bar "A solid gold bar stamped with Pagan's somewhat ugly royal seal. Still, gold is gold." Sell price: ₭50,000 * Gold Dust "A bag of gold dust from the KEO Pradhana Mine. The weight of the bag indicates a large volume of dust with a high market price." Sell price: ₭31,000 * Government Blacklist "A classified list of government agents worldwide. It looks official - and very out of place in this land, which somehow makes it feel more credible." Sell price: ₭30,000 H. * Handkerchief ' ''"A scrap yellow cloth with the emblem of the Golden Path on it. Heavily stained through years of use as a bandana, tissue, and bandage." Sell price: '''₭3,500 * Hand Warmers "A couple of disposable hand warmers for those cold Kyrati nights. These activate when exposed to air and seem to have already been used." Sell price: ₭4,600 * Heroin Ration "5 milligrams of pure heroin in a white packet, stamped with the seal of the Royal Army. Issued as a form of supplemental payment." Sell price: ₭3,800 I. * J. * K. * Knock-Off GPS "A cheap copy of an Elcano hand-held navigation device. Comes pre-loaded with a map of Rook Island, wherever the hell that is." Sell price: ₭7,900 * Kyrati Royals "The pack has none of the usual cancer warnings, just a portrait of Pagan Min and the words "Fit for a king!" in bold letters." Sell price: ₭1,600 L. * Large Emerald "You could gaze into the multiple facets of this beautiful and expensive green stone for hours on end." Sell price: ₭45,000 * Lapel Pin #1 "Army insignia to be worn on combat and parade uniforms, but most soldiers don't wear them at all since nobody enforces the dress code." Sell price: ₭600 * Lapel Pin #2 "The only surviving copy of the pin issued to celebrate the King's Silver Jubilee and the last propaganda to feature his real face." Sell price: ₭350,000 * Lapel Pin #3 "A gold, five pointed star badge with a crossed kukri and rifle in a red circle." Sell price: ₭1,200 * Lapel Pin #4 "A 22kt gold star bearing the emblem of the Royal Guard. As a mark of the special forces, it's valued for more than just the metal." Sell price: ₭900 * Light Bulb "Here's a brilliant idea." Sell price: ₭1,000 * Luxurious Wristwatch "This watch has high altitude and deep water capabilities, and a price tag for a high-minded individual with deep pockets to match." Sell price: ₭35,000 M * Maimed Wahine "This hula girl's head has been replaced by an insane-looking man with a mohawk." Sell price: ₭13,500 * Malaria Pills "Starting a firefight with untreated symptoms can be as dangerous as a jammed weapon. The wise mercenary always has medication on hand." Sell price: ₭5,000 * Matchbook "From Trans-Himalayan Airlines. Hard to believe there was a time when smoking on airplanes wasn't just allowed, it was encouraged." Sell price: ₭4,200 * Maxi Pad "When you're bleeding heavily, reach for one of these. Or a tourniquet." Sell price: ₭1,400 * Min's Wisdom "A pocket size book with red vinyl cover. Contains color photos of Min, and his collected speeches and essays in both Kyrati and English." Sell price: ₭14,800 * Mix Tape "A curated collection of chart toppings songs by The Mercury Lizards, Kyrati Static, and Kkukri Hammock recorded off Radio Free Kyrat." Sell price: ₭6,800 * Mom's Note "Ajay my son. I have so much left to say to you. But I'm out of time. So please, take me back to Lakshmana. The journey will tell you more than I ever could. I love you and will always be with you. -Mom" Sell price: ₭200 N. * Ngeku "A water buffalo horn with a silver mouthpiece and intricate copper metalwork that depicts that battle between Yalung and Banashur." Sell price: ₭3,200 O. * Old Money "A mix of coins and bank notes bearing the face of the previous monarch. Completely worthless now that Min's in power." Sell price: ₭1,000 * Opium Ball "Compared to more refined drugs, raw opium has a low street value, so it's more cost-effective to smoke it than sell it." Sell price: ₭2,000 * Opium Pipe "A lacquered pipe with ceramic bowl and sliver fittings. Whoever's been using this probably has no idea it's a rare 19th century artifact." Sell price: ₭10,000 P. * Pagan's Golden Pen "A lavish golden pen, the beautiful engraved pattern is filled with dried blood and down one side is a message that reads "For you my love, Ishwari"." Sell price: ₭300,000 * Phablet "Is it a smartphone? Is it a tablet? It's both! This 6.5" monstrosity is still factory sealed and the price tag will surely cause some buyer's remorse." Sell price: ₭28,000 * Phurba "A three-sided ritual dagger used to pin down demonic energy. Useless as a weapon, but perhaps valuable as a religious artifact." * Pipe Wrench "Otherwise known as a 'Stillson' or 'baboon wrench'. Frankly, the idea of a baboon armed with a pipe wrench is terrifying." Sell price: ₭4,000 * Pill Bottle "Contains Alprazolam tablets in 1 milligram doses. Someone, presumably as a joke, wrote 'Don't Panic!' on the prescription label." Sell price: ₭6,300 * Plastic Elephant "This elephant piece comes from a failed attempt by the Davies-Trinquart Toy Co. to mass produce Bagh Chal sets for western children." Sell price: ₭1,900 * Platinum Coins "A bag of platinum coins stamped with the royal seal, and limited edition numbers. Rare and expensive." Sell price: ₭33,000 * Playing Cards "A standard deck of playing cards with ornate Rangoli designs on the card backs. Sometimes boredom can be as deadly as a bullet." Sell price: ₭4,400 * Pliers "Just your average pair of needle-nose pliers, perfect for handymen and torturers alike." Sell price: ₭3,600 * Prayer Flags "These prayer flags spread good fortune across the land as they flap in the breeze. Or they would if they weren't stuffed in your backpack." Sell price: ₭1,900 * Prayer Wheel "A wooden, handheld version of the larger Mani Wheels found in Kyrat. The cylinder is engraved with lotus decorations and asupicious mantras." Sell price: ₭3,400 Q. * R. * Raksi "A jug of potent, locally distilled grain alcohol. Served at festivals, it's also easily obtained from a variety of backyard bootleggers." Sell price: ₭3,200 * Remote Control "Somewhere out there a TV is permanently tuned into the Real Housewives of Dhani Desa." Sell price: ₭13,500 * Rice Bag "A rice filled burlap sack from a humanitarian NGO. Glad to see you're not above stealing food from the poor for fun and profit." Sell price: ₭2,500 * Rusty Blade "Be careful when handling this old khukri blade. Not because it's sharp, but because you're liable to get tetanus if you cut yourself." Sell price: ₭9,000 Racy Photo "A Wallet-sized photo of somebody's wife or girlfriend in a pose that suggests this picture was intended for their eyes only." Sell price: K5,500 S. * Safety Harness "The term 'safety' is used loosely here; between the frayed straps and rusted buckles, this rig might fall apart at any minute." Sell price: ₭7,800 * Safety Whistle "This orange plastic whistle produces an ear-piercing noise that sounds exactly like a certain French-Canadian pop diva." Sell price: ₭4,000 * Sapphires "A bag of sapphires. They practically ooze value and quality, but now literally. That would be disgusting, and awkward." Sell price: ₭36,000 * Schwag Bag "Low grade marijuana in a sandwich bag. Brown, bone dry, and packed with stems and seeds. You're better off smoking cardboard." Sell price: ₭1,800 * Silver Bracelet "The design of this bracelet-an engraved sparrow and bean shaped clasp, was inspired by an old Kyrati folk tale." Sell price: ₭3,000 * Silver Knife "This knife appears to serve some kind of ceremonial purpose, but its solid silver design certainly has great worth." Sell price: ₭39,000 * Silver Lamp "Filled with oil or clarified yak butter, lamps are traditionally lit during religious festivals and power outages." Sell price: ₭3,200 * Singing Bowl "An antique, hand hammered bronze bowl. Needs a paddled mallet to really make it sing, but still produces a satisfying gong when hit." Sell price: ₭2,000 * Soap "A bar of tallow soap has a plethora of uses: use it to wash yourself, lubricate a weapon...hell, you can even eat it if you get desperate." Sell price: ₭700 * Soldering Iron "A low power soldering iron used for simple electronics work. The tip is caked in burnt flux, but it looks like it still works." Sell price: ₭6,000 * Sparklers "Banned after a royal decree reclassified these simple fireworks as IEDs, people still keep a few on hand for celebrations." * Surgical Glove "A single latex glove covered in brownish-red slime. One shudders to think what this was used for. Just get rid of it, stat." Sell price: ₭700 * Switchblade "Your dreams of re-enacting a 1950s New York City street gang dance fight are dashed when this turns out to be a comb instead of a knife." Sell price: ₭8,200 T. * Tea Bags "Green orthodox tea, cultivated at 6,000 feet above sea level and packaged by the Kyra Tea Company. Commands a high price at market." Sell price: ₭2,800 * Tiger Statue "A tiger mid-pounce, with fangs bared and claws extended. So realistic, one wonders if the sculptor was working from personal experience." Sell price: ₭3,000 * Trade Secrets "At first glance it looks like some corporate paperwork. Closer examination reveals a ream of highly-guarded trade secrets to make any buyer happy. " Sell price: ₭37,000 * Tiny Booze "A small bottle of liquor, the kind found on airplanes and in hotel mini-bars. Drinking too many of these produces a tiny hangover." Sell price: ₭800 * Tiny Booze "A small bottle of liquor, the kind found on airplanes and in hotel mini-bars. Drinking too many of these produces a tiny hangover." Sell price: ₭800 * Trucker Speed "Used to stay awake on long hauls. Side effects include dry mouth, nausea, and an increased affinity for obnoxious CB radio handles." Sell price: ₭4,400 U. * Undershirts "A plastic wrapped package of men's undershirts, bearing the label of a major sports company and sewn by adorable child laborers." Sell price: ₭1,400 * Used Candle "A simple candle made from beeswax. The inside is melted away and the wick is shorter than a shaved pubic hair." Sell price: ₭300 * Used Chemlight "Was this used for emergency illumination or an impromptu rave?" In either case, its glow has long since faded." Sell price: ₭6,500 V. * Vintage Porn "A 16mm reel of Kyrati Films 'HIMALAID! VOLUME 3 - WET AND READY FOR THE YETI', featuring 'Sharma Salsa' and Riti Nin Riti Kapoor." Sell price: ₭12,000 * Voltometer "Used to measure the voltage between two points of a circuit. The charred test probes suggest the previous owner got a nasty shock." Sell price: ₭5,000 W. * War Medal "Awarded for valor during a war fought in a corner of the world nobody cared about between two countries that no longer exist." Sell price: ₭5,700 * Wedding Photos "A loose collection of well-loved photos that show a couple of smiling newlyweds in happier times." Sell price: ₭1,000 X. * Y. * Yak Jerky ' ''"Savory and chewy, this strip of preserved yak meat has been marinated in a special blend of spices and smoked over wood from a mango tree." Sell price: '''₭1,300 Z. * Zip Ties "Useful for tying things down or people up." Sell price: ₭4,200 Numerical. * 50 Year Old Scotch "A rare find. The seal seems intact, but there is a peaty aroma on closer inspection. Part of a shipment bound for Min's personal liquor cabinet." Sell price: ₭41,000 Miscellaneous * Pagan Min's Body Although you may not sell his body, it will not move after being shot or shot down on the road. After looting the player will receive Pagan's Golden Pen, Lapel Pin #2, and ₭200,000. His body may be accessed by going up to the Royal Palace dining room or the crash site (if the player shot him down), his body cannot be moved. Loot to be used for crafting * Sambar Skin "This sambar skin is soft and sliky, perfect for crafting." Trivia * The item "Bible" more than likely belongs to Longinus, seeing as how it contains violence highlighted and guns scribbled in. * The item "Gamebook" is in reference to ''Far Cry 1'', the protagonist being Jack Carver. * The island in the knock off GPS is Rook island, the setting of ''Far Cry 3''. * The maimed wahine is a hula dancing doll that has Vaas' head on top of the original body, which appeared in some vehicles in Far Cry 3 and even came as physical merchandise with the Insane Edition of Far Cry 3. * The item "Malaria Pills" make two references to ''Far Cry 2'', one being the fact that you could catch Malaria and that your guns could jam in the game. * In the trophy for spending '₭500,000 '''across stores, the currency they mentioned were rupees, however they use the symbol '₭, '''which is the symbol for Lao kip, the currency used in Laos. * The Safety Whistle description refers to Celine Dion. * The diamond symbol for the chests on the map may be a reference to the website "Tailor4less" which has the same exact symbol and may be the inspiration for pagan mins suit design, because the website has the same exact pattern and color you can choose when designing a suit on the website. Category:Far Cry 4 Equipment